Spell Bound
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: REDONE! Namine is a smart girl trying to win over the boy of her dreams. You could say she's like any other teenage girl, other than the fact that she's a witch. AU. RokuNami. Rated T because I like curse words.
1. Chapter 1

_So I tried to upload this story once. I literally hated it. SO THE SECOND TIME IS THE CHARM. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Wow. No._

_-Ash_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Why hello there. My name is Namine Strife, and I'm a witch. Yes as in brooms, potions, and pointy hats. But that was back in the old ages, these days witches and wizards just walk amongst normal people or 'mortals' so to speak. So we don't use that 'flashy' stuff as they call it. My family is made up of magical beings, although at times, being magical can skip a generation if one parent is human. For me, my mother, Tifa, is a mortal while my father, Cloud, is a wizard. Due to this turn of events, my older sister, named Larxene, is a mortal. While my older brother, Demyx, and I are both magical. So yeah, our family is an interesting one at that. But this is just the beginning of the twisted tail that is my life. We'll get into more about that later though.

There's only one more _really_ important thing I need to tell you before we get started. My best friend's name is Kairi and she's known I was a witch since we were ten years old. She helps keep me hidden from outsiders because if anyone reveals magic to the entire world… their powers are taken away in exchange to wipe everyone's memory. Yup. It's a complicated life being a witch.

* * *

My alarm woke me with a start. I shot up from the bed and read the clock: "4:30". I groaned and slammed my pillow into my face. "Larxene…" I growled.

She really is a miserable excuse for an older sister. Larxene is the 'Queen of Pranks' as we call her. In all honesty, she's just pissed off that her siblings have magical powers and she doesn't. She's a sophomore in college; you'd think she'd grow up and get over it by now. But nope, that's not Larxene. She's treated us like this since she was five years old. It's never going to stop. If you looked up 'evil' in the dictionary, there'd be a picture of her face.

I reset my clock to 6:30 and slammed my face back into my pillow. "Now sleep." I moaned into the fabric. Nothing. Great. I really hope I'm not stuck awake for two more hours.

I did eventually fall back asleep, only to be awakened by the screaming of my alarm clock _and_ brother _at the same time_. Yay! All the joy! I heard him screeching something about Larxene replacing his hair gel with toothpaste or something. She does that a lot. He shouldn't be surprised anymore. Although, Demyx isn't the sharpest tool in the shed so it does kind of make sense that he wouldn't remember.

I literally rolled out of my bed onto the carpeted floor. I crawl towards the full length mirror on the inside my bedroom door to check the damage. Yikes. I looked _rough. _My hair was in mats, my face was flushed, and I had sleep bags under my eyes. Thanks Larxy for your lovely maneuver with my alarm because now I look like hell on legs. I unclipped my beret from my hair and extended it into my wand. (I mean, where else can I put it where no one will be suspicious?) I tapped my hair and face with the wand a few times until I deemed myself decent. The unruly mats of hair smoothed themselves out into flows of blonde locks, my face returned to its normal pale pink and cream, and the purple bags beneath my eyes faded to their normal color. _Yay for magic!_ I stood and began to put on some fresh clothes. A white, poofy sleeved shirt and some tattered blue jeans should suffice. I'm not picky and I like simple. It's not like I have any boys to impress or anything. Except one… Woops, what? I placed the charm bracelet Kairi gave me on my wrist and headed out of my room down the stairs.

I grabbed a cinnamon Pop-Tart from the cabinet and grabbed a small glass of milk. I sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and listened to the beautiful tunes of my siblings screaming at each other upstairs as I ate.

"Larxene! Why do you always do this to me in the mornings?" Demyx screeched.

"Maybe if I always do it, then you'd learn not to use that bottle anymore!" She retorted.

"It's not fair! Now I have toothpaste clumps in my hair!"

"Use magic!" I called up.

"Shut the hell up, Namine! Some of us don't have that damn luxury!" Larxene snipped back at me.

I merely chuckled to myself, knowing that was the reaction I'd get. It never fails. Anyone makes one comment about magic and she blows her top. Demyx stalked down the stairs in one of his band t-shirts and his skinny jeans. Toothpaste clumps gone from his hair. I assume my suggestion was useful. He snatched open the refrigerator door in a huff. I sighed, "Are you taking me to school today?"

"Why? You need a ride or something? Legs broken?" He asked with a scoff.

I bit my cheek, "Your sassy sarcasm is noted, dear brother. But are you or not?"

"I guess so. You're sixteen, why won't Mom and Dad get you a car?" Demyx murmured.

"Maybe because you've totaled yours like seven times."

"Hey! We used magic to fix it every time! No money involved bro." He said.

I giggled, "Be careful, you know how Larxy is about the 'M' word."

Demyx let out a snicker, "I know," My idiotic brother raised his voice, "Namine isn't it just so great to be able to use magic?"

There was a loud crash from upstairs. Needless to say, Demyx and I got the hell out of there.

* * *

Demyx and I parked in the senior parking lot. At our school, they make your time spent at high school worthwhile. Because once you're a senior, you're spoiled rotten. And it's really hard to even believe Demyx is graduating this year, considering how ditsy he is. He probably used magic to cheat on half of those tests.

I watched as my brother glided over to his two best friends: Roxas and Axel. Roxas was in my grade and he was the cutest guy _ever_. He was also really sweet and when you see him with his little sister it is the most adorable thing ever. I really like the guy and I know him personally. He's my brother's best friend; he's at our house all the time. Although, I don't think he sees me in the 'more than friends' way that I do. And unfortunately the one thing magic _can't_ do is force someone to love you permanently. Temporary love potions? Yeah sure, but those aren't real love. And I want a real relationship.

I decided I was going to make an excuse to see my dream guy a little longer today. My brother and I retreated from our home due to Larxene's rage, meaning we were here earlier than usual. Kairi wasn't here yet, so I had an excuse to go chill with Demyx and the guys. Yes!

I scooted out of the car over to my brother. I jabbed him in the side a few times before he snapped and turned towards me, "What the hell do you want?"

"Can I hang here with you guys until Kairi shows up? But if she shows up with Sora and starts sucking face with him can I just stay here?"

Axel let out a chuckle and shrugged a shoulder, "It's cool with me. What about you, Roxie?"

The blond gave a grin, "I don't see why not."

"Thanks."

Daw, Roxas is just so cute! I would do bad things to that boy. No. Stop it Namine. Bad Namine.

Axel leaned back against his blazing red truck, "So Demyx, what do you and Namine have planned for this Saturday?"

"Well I'm not doing anything, but Namine has an art school thing or something." Demyx replied with a thoughtful scratch on his head.

I bumped him roughly in the shoulder, he let out a whimper and reached to grab it. "Colleges are already looking at my artistic abilities. I have to go bring some drawings to one of the schools. That's on Friday though. I'm totally free on Saturday." I chimed in quickly.

Roxas' lips twitched upward slightly, "Cool. We were wondering if we could hang out over at you guys' place this weekend. My parents are going on a business trip and you know that Axel's house is a terrible mess."

Axel snorted, "My parents are a terrible mess."

"That sounds awesome! I'm in!" I cheeped gleefully. Hanging out with Roxas? _All weekend?_ This may be the greatest moment of my life.

My dream was abruptly ended when Demyx snatched my arm, "We'll be right back. If you'll excuse us." He said politely before yanking me behind Axel's truck.

"What the _hell_ are you doing!? These are _my_ friends, Namine! You can't just barge in and hang out with us! It's- It's… It's weird! I can't have my baby sister running around with a bunch of guys!" He was turning red in the face.

"I don't want to run around with a bunch of guys. I only want to run around with one." I leaned to the side to view past Demyx. He followed my gaze and realized my eyes were on Roxas.

Demyx sneered, "You want to hang out with Roxas? Oh no. Oh no, no, no! You can_not_ like Roxas! He's one of my best friends!"

"That I've had a crush on since you _met_ the guy! Please, Demyx! I understand he's your friend and if he doesn't like me back that's okay, but please let me get to know him more. I only see him at the house when you guys are playing video games. I know a few things about him, but I want to _know_ him. And he's inviting _me _of all people, Demmy! Please!" I begged him.

My brother groaned, "Fine. But if catch you guys making out, I will end you."

"Deal."

Demyx and I returned from our hiding space, I gave a slight grin, "Sorry. Demyx is all concerned about me hanging out and not being ready for my art audition."

The flaming redhead teen chuckled, "Yeah. I'm sure he is." Axel eyed Demyx carefully. My brother rolled his eyes at his friend in annoyance. When I attempted to turn my attention back to Roxas, I'm sure I wasn't supposed to see Axel glance between Roxas and I and wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. Demyx growled and pushed him in the shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Kairi strolled up in her little pink miniskirt with some leggings, and her white button up. I'm surprised she never gets in trouble for dress code. She smiled her award winning grin as she waved.

"Hey Kairi! Where's Sora?" I asked with curiosity. The guy is usually attached to her hip.

She frowned, "He's running late, of course. He didn't realize what time it was. The guy would lose his head if it wasn't attached to him."

"I believe it." I murmured.

"Well Namine, Kairi is now here. So you can scooch along, right?" Demyx said with a waving motion of his hand.

I sighed irritably, "Yeah. I guess. C'mon Kairi."

As I walked over to the front of the school with my best friend I told her about Axel and Roxas staying for the weekend. She squealed and grabbed my hands, "Girl! You have got to make a move!"

"What? 'Make a move'?" I gently pulled away from her grasp, "I just want to be friends with the guy first. I don't even know him."

Kairi gave an aggravated sigh, "The more you make him wait. Then the more chances he has to get with another girl."

"Roxas isn't interested in dating right now. Demyx did at least tell me that."

She scoffed, "And what? You plan on changing his mind?"

I grinned, "Yup."

* * *

I drew in my sketch pad all through class. I don't exactly know how I expect to pass when I'm not paying attention. Somehow it turned into a little stick doodle of Roxas and I. Yeah, I really need to focus in class. I closed the art book and turned my attention to the board. What the hell was going on?

"Namine, you look lost." Mr. Fair said.

My mouth dropped, "Uhhh, not too lost. Just a bit confused on the topic."

"Oh, what are you confused about?"

"Ummm…"

He smiled, "Why don't you pay attention instead of doodling in a sketch book, okay? Next time I won't be as forgiving and I'll make you show the entire class what you drew, hm?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head, "No sir, that won't be necessary. I won't do it again."

"Good. Now as I was saying…" He continued on about some Ford guy getting shot. I didn't really know what he was saying at all. I just had to start thinking about Saturday. What would I say to the guy? I couldn't stand it! I needed to calm down_. Friends first, Namine. Friends first._ He may have been_ gorgeous_, but the crush, no matter how big, needed to be dormant so that we can at least talk. I felt the butterflies swelling in my stomach already.

"Namine."

I jumped, "Yes sir?"

"You listening?"

"Yes, a guy got shot." The class laughed at my remark. I bit my lip nervously at Mr. Fair. Was he going to punish me or make me show my doodle to the class?

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Namine, a guy got shot."

I sighed in relief. That was a close one.

* * *

I got into Demyx's truck after school. I waited for my brother to finish talking with the guys. Wait, why are they all walking this way? Demyx opened up the truck door, "Hey, they're gonna come home with us."

I was taken aback, "Oh. Okay."

Axel swung the passenger side door open where I sat, "Seniors in the front, sophomores in the back."

"What? I was here first!" I retorted then shut myself up. Why was I talking? Roxas would be sitting in the back seat with me. I sighed, "Fine."

I climbed over the front seats to the back of the truck. Roxas beamed at me and I gave a small smile back. Wow, now I'm extremely nervous. Don't be awkward Namine. Just stay calm.

Roxas popped one earbud in his right ear, so that he could still hear the conversations about. I tilted my head in curiosity, "Whatcha listening to?"

He glanced over at me, "The Nobodies. They're pretty cool."

My heart swelled immediately. We had something in common! My face lit with glee, "Are you serious? I love them!"

Roxas seemed amazed, "Really? You don't think their music is weird? Most people totally hate them."

"I know! I don't get it! Why would you hate them? Their music always has a good message. I guess everyone is too blinded by the stupid pop songs of today." I snorted.

The blond held up a hand in defense, "Well don't get me wrong, I do like some pop music. But The Nobodies will always be my favorite band. For sure."

"I totally understand! I like pop too, only in certain circumstances though. As long as the radio doesn't ruin it, then I can listen to it all day." I chimed in return.

"Wow, you totally get me."

I swiftly placed a hand onto Roxas' shoulder, "Sir Roxas, I do believe this may be the start of a beautiful friendship."

I was so caught up in Roxas, I didn't notice Demyx fuming in the driver's seat as Axel snickered deviously.


	2. Chapter 2

_I finally finished this chapter! I like this story much more now. And to be honest I had a few reviews that really upset me before and made me realize that this story needed to go in a different direction. SO here is the new revised version. So much better now. _

_-Thank you!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_ha._

_-Ash_

* * *

Chapter 2

Kairi brushed her red silky hair as she sat on my bed. She crossed her legs in irritation as she stared at me, "You aren't going to make a move?"

I ran a hand across my face, "No. I can't. I want to get to know the guy first. You and Sora have been friends since pre-school. Of course you became a perfect match. I just… I don't know what to do."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Become friends with Roxas first, but then what? What about your secret?"

I whimpered and shook my head, "I'm not supposed to tell. You found out on your own."

"Because you blurted it out when I asked you on Halloween if you thought witches really owned black cats…" Kairi snorted.

"I panicked because I didn't know how to answer! You will always hold that over me!" I cried.

"Your dad was _pissed_. Ah, I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Shut up, this has nothing to do with the Roxas situation." I growled.

Kairi scooted back and gestured for me to come towards her. She motioned for me to turn around and take a seat and I did so. Kairi took her brush and began to run it through my hair, "Namine, he's coming to stay with you _all weekend_. Make this an opportunity. He's a sweet guy, you know?"

I sighed, "I know..."

"Look," She stroked the brush through my hair in a calming fashion, "take your time. Don't make it obvious that you're trying to hang out with him. Just be casual. He's bound to notice you."

"Kairi, I've been 'casually' wandering around my house every time the guy comes over. I just want to have a conversation with him that means something!"

"You can do it, Namine! Pop in and ask to play video games with them."

"Psht," I scoffed, "Demyx won't let me within ten feet of them while their playing video games."

"Roxas is too much of a softy to let him blow you off though. He'll talk him into it. I know.

He can convince anyone to do anything, it's just his nature."

I leaned back some as Kairi continued to run the brush through my hair, "Have I told you how grateful I am that you were in Debate Club with him? You know, like, all the details I need to know about him."

"I'm the best. I'm a secret spy."

"Now you're getting carried away."

* * *

This was it. Roxas was coming home with us after school today. And staying with us. _All weekend._ I can handle this.

I followed Demyx like a little puppy to the vending machines. He glared at me over his shoulders, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" I shook my head and he rolled his eyes with a sigh. He spoke again, "Namine, this whole thing is really weird for me. You know that, right?"

"I know, but you're a loving brother and if I want to hook up with your best friend you'll totally be cool with it." I begged.

He paused and then smiled lightly at me, "No."

"But Demmy!"

Demyx shoved himself backwards to lean on one of the vending machines, "Don't pull that shit with me, Namine. Look, I will let this all blow over. If Roxas really likes you and you genuinely like him back I might be able to tolerate this. Don't be like all those other girls, Nami. Don't you know why he stopped dating in the first place?"

I shrugged, "Well, not exactly?"

"They played him. Little whores that just wanted him for looks and to get into his pants. He has never had a girl that really likes him."

I reared back, "You think I'm like that, Demyx, really? I'm your sister. Of all things you should be giving a speech to Roxas like: 'if you hurt my little sister, I'll tear you apart'. That's what most big brothers do." I was honestly hurt by my brother's statement. I was his own flesh and blood! I chewed my lip, "I can't believe that's what you would say to me. I just want to know the guy."

"Yeah, well. You want to know him a little too well if you ask me."

Axel and Roxas were making their way to the scene. I just didn't care at that moment. I curled my hands to my chest and gazed at the ground suddenly finding my shoes interesting as I thought about what he had said. My own brother didn't trust me. He thinks I'm some whore that wants to fuck Roxas. Wow. What a wonderful feeling. I clenched my hands together tightly and dug my heels into the ground.

Roxas beamed that happy Roxas smile, "Hey Demyx! Oh, hi Namine. Kairi not here again this morn-"

"I hate you!" I cried. Roxas' sentence stopped immediately as my eyes burned at my brother. "You're such an ass to me! One minute you act like the best big brother in the world and then the next you're just as cold as Larxene. I thought you trusted me and that I could trust you! We're family! How could you say such terrible things to me! You implied I was just some slut!"

Demyx's eyes widened, "Namine, that's not how I meant it."

"That's how you said it!"

Suddenly, the vending machine that Demyx was leaning on began to rattle. He shot away from it before spinning his head back towards me, "Namine, you need to calm down."

"Why!? So you can insult me some more!? I'm not like half the girls in this school who just want to get laid! I want to love someone! I thought you were my brother and you loved me!" I screeched.

The vending machine began to quake and shake violently. It was too late for me to realize that something was about to happen. Shit. Had I done that?

Axel made an attempt intervened, "What the hell is going on Demyx!?"

The machine was now smoking and Demyx turned his attention to me, "You've done it now, you dumbass!"

"Fuck you!" I screamed at him.

The commotion from the vending machine continued and it almost seemed as it were about to bounce off the ground. Demyx tapped Axel on the shoulder, "We have to get out of here." The pair began to slide back towards the edge of the side walk.

Then panic mode took over me, "Demyx, what's happening!? What did I do!?" I sobbed.

"No time!" He growled and tried to pull on my shoulder. I was frozen with fear, I couldn't move. I didn't know my magic could do something like this. I thought I could only cast spells with my wand. There were spells attached to my emotions?

Roxas glanced between me and the vending machine as it roared. The blond dashed over to me and snatched my hand, "C'mon Namine, we have to get out of here. That thing is going to blow any minute!"

"But I-"

"Let's go!" Roxas yanked me towards the nearby parking lot and the vending machine immediately burst into flames. I gasped at what I done. Tears began to weld in my eyes as I saw the destruction I had caused. Wow. I'm a monster. The fire alarms howled instantly. Students fled from the building as the teachers scurried to see the commotion.

Axel smacked Demyx on the shoulder, "What the hell did you do?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Demyx snorted.

The angry redhead yanked his shoulder this time, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, what did you say to her?"

Roxas gripped my arm and pulled me away from his feuding friends. We ended up by Axel's truck and Roxas pulled down the flat bed to make a seat. He jumped up on the truck bed before patting the spot next to me. I hopped up there next to him. I watched as students were all making their way to their cars for safety. I let out a small sigh.

"Care to explain what just happened?" Roxas asked quietly.

I gazed down at my hands in my lap, "I can't exactly."

"Did you have anything to do with the vending machine?"

"Not that I know of," I lied smoothly. "That was a coincidence I guess."

The blond turned his head towards the group of teachers scattering to get fire extinguishers to put out the machine. He chuckled, "They look like chickens with their heads cut off."

I cackled lightly, "Yeah, that they do."

He gazed at me suddenly, "What did Demyx say to you?"

"He… there's someone he doesn't want me to get close to. And I am completely ignoring what he wants and doing that anyway." I glanced over at Axel and Demyx who were still bickering. I sighed, "But I've wanted to get to know this person for a long time. This person has always seemed really interesting to me and I wanted to be friends with them. Demyx thinks that I only want to get into their pants and be their girlfriend because they're attractive."

"So the person is male? Or you're…?"

"No, well yes. The person is male that's what I mean."

He smiled slightly, "I think that person would really be interested in being your friend too. No matter what Demyx thinks. Who knows, maybe that person would be interested in you eventually and Demyx would be right about you being their girlfriend. That is if you wanted to. But not for the reasons he suspects."

My face flushed straightaway. Did Roxas know I was talking about him? And was he implying that he might like me? I stared at him before dropping my eyes, "I'm not a whore."

Roxas grunted before bursting into laughter. I gawked at him in confusion. Was I being funny? I hadn't intended on that. "Roxas?"

He shook his head then waved a hand at me, "Sorry. It's just… it's silly to think that someone would even say that about you. You're not the type, Namine. Not from what Kairi has told me."

I chewed down my smile, "You and Kairi talk about me?"

"Maybe sometimes. I mean, we're in a club together and you're her best friend. She talks about you all the time."

I stared at him expectantly, "Really?"

"Yes! Good things, of course. She really admires you as a friend. She said that you're almost… _magic?_"

My eyes widened and my heart palpitated rapidly, "Yes well that's so silly of her to say. Like magic exists or something. Wow funny Kairi. How kind of her. Ahhaha…haa.."

He cocked a brow at me, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess the fact that a vending machine almost caught me on fire really just set in. That was terrifying."

"Tell me about it! You weren't getting out of the way!"

"Well yeah cause I realized what I had done."

"…What?"

"-…done witnessed! I realized what I had done just witnessed!" I said in my best fake country accent.

"Namine. Calm down. It's okay now." He chuckled out the last bit of that sentence.

Wow I was making myself look like a freak. I did need to calm down.

"Namine! There you are!" Oh thank God. Kairi to the rescue.

"Kairi!" I called to her as she ran up to Roxas and I.

She panted lightly and bent over her knees. The auburn haired girl then immediately locked eyes with me. Kairi then yanked me and pulled me into a hug, "Are you okay!? I heard that you guys were over there when that machine caught fire!"

"Yeah! I almost got burned to a crisp." I replied as I leaned away from the hug and played with my fingers.

"Because Namine was staring at a combusting vending machine." Roxas added. He paused before speaking again, "By the way, do they know what caused it?"

"Faulty wiring is what I was hearing. They said that we'll probably start classes in about 30 minutes. Once everything is kind of cleaned up." Kairi responded as she tugged her skirt down.

Roxas cocked a brow, "Faulty wiring? That thing started shaking."

Shit. Roxas wasn't buying it. That's not good. I hope he doesn't try to investigate it.

"Maybe we should investigate!" Kairi chimed. My head shot instantly towards her and I burned my eyes into hers. Her cheery look dramatically melted, "Or maybe not? It could be dangerous to play around with that kind of stuff."

The blond nodded, "You're probably right. But what made it act that way? It was so weird."

I shrugged, "Dunno, but it's over with now. Time to move on. Are those two still fighting?"

Roxas glanced over his shoulder at Demyx and Axel. My brother was now sobbing like a baby as the redhead awkwardly patted his shoulder. The blond shook his head, "Nope."

My face flattened, "My brother has more mood swings than a girl on her period."

"I've never encountered many females on their periods much, but I'll take your word for it." Roxas snickered.

"It's _hell_." Another voice growled. It was our favorite chocolate spikey head, Sora.

"Thank you for your input." I snarled.

"Why, you're welcome Namine!" Sora responded gleefully.

I leaned back on the truck bed, "How do you exist? How is someone as happy as you are this early in the morning? What are you Sora?"

"Full of awesome?"

I didn't hide the irritated eye roll. I fell back onto the truck bed, "I'm bored now."

Roxas snorted at me before turning his attention to Sora, "You got lucky about this, didn't you? Since you were late?"

"I wasn't late. I was just… early for second period?" The brunette chimed.

Kairi giggled at him. Ugh. That flirt giggle though. I heard more footsteps approaching the truck but I decided to not acknowledge them. Until… they acknowledge me.

"Namine." I sat up when I heard the voice of my brother. He sighed at me, "C'mon."

I did another eye roll before sliding off the truck bed. I followed him to his own vehicle, "What now?"

"You realize what you just did, right? You made that thing catch on fire!" He exclaimed.

"Isn't that normal? I mean, don't we all have spells that are attached to emotions?"

"No!" I was taken aback by him. He shook his head quickly at me, "No, Namine, no! It's not normal for you to get angry and catch things on _fire_!"

"Oh."

"Something's up with your magic, Nam, and we have to figure it out. Before you catch something else on fire or blow up the entire school!" He exclaimed.

"It wouldn't have been a problem if you hadn't called me a whore." I growled.

Demyx gripped my shoulder, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. That was way out of line. If there's anyone out there for Roxas I'm glad it's you. Someone I trust. I just don't like the idea of it because it freaks me out a little. But I'm willing to accept it for both of you. Okay?"

"You act like we're already dating. We're just trying to become friends right now." I replied.

Demyx sighed, "Yeah. We'll have a good weekend."

* * *

"Namine, are you paying attention?"

I popped my head up from my desk, leaving my thoughts of Roxas and I this weekend. Nothing dirty. I swear… I smiled nervously, "Yes sir."

"What was I saying?"

"That there are different types of memory." I responded.

He squinted his eyes at me, "Well done…"

Roxas stared over at me and I shot a look over my shoulder. We made slight eye contact until I removed my eyes from his sight. I glanced back at him once again and he smiled at me. I grinned at him and gave a tiny wave. The blond returned the gesture with a nod.

We were being casual! This is a start!

* * *

The bell rang and I dashed off to Demyx's truck. This was going to be the start of a long weekend that I couldn't wait to begin. I climbed into the vehicle and my brother soon followed.

He turned around in his driver's seat, "Did I mention that Axel knows about us?"

"Wait. What? 'About us'?"

"Ya'know. About us? That we're all magical and such. Hahahaa…?" Demyx chimed nervously.

"What!? Do you know how mad Dad was when I told Kairi!?" I was freaking out. I had to tell Dad that I caught a vending machine on fire and now Demyx told Axel!? We're going to die. I'm not going to get my wonder weekend with Roxas because I will not survive.

"He already knew? He figured it out?"

"How!?"

"He's smart? He knew you made the vending machine do that. He's the one that went and told the teachers to check for faulty wiring to turn the suspicions away from us."

"You're obviously giving away too many hints, you doofus!" I lowered my voice to a harsh whisper, "What if Roxas finds out?"

"He won't, okay?

Suddenly, the door next to me popped open and there was Roxas' adorable face. He grinned, "Hey."

"Hi there! You ready for a weekend of fun!?" I rang.

He chuckled at me, "Yeah."

Roxas climbed into the seat next to me and handed me one of his ear-buds. My face flushed slightly as I took it from his hand and placed it in my ear. The blond smiled lightly at me as he picked up the iPod and The Nobodies sang through. His blue eyes sparkled at me. I was falling hard for a stranger…


	3. Chapter 3

_So I finally gave this an update, and it was pretty long considering how short my chapters usually are. I am really excited about this chapter. Mwhaha! I am really growing to love this story. I hope you guys do to!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Not mine. Sorry. _

_-Ash_

* * *

Chapter 3

So there I was being a complete bump on a log in my house while the boy of my dreams was there. Lying face first on the carpeted floor in my room probably wasn't the best idea, considering it smelled like feet. Why did I think this was going to work? He's here to hang out with my brother! I was stupid to think otherwise, I probably made a fool of myself…

"Hey Namine?" My head popped up from my thoughts to see Roxas standing over me. My eyes widened and I propped my head up on my hands with my elbows on the floor. I smiled awkwardly as the blond continued to speak, "I was wondering if you wanted to come play some video games with us, but if you're busy with your face in the floor then…"

I chuckled uncomfortably, "I was just thinking…" I sat up onto my butt and tried to make up a valid excuse for being depressed on the carpet, "You know, clearing my head. There's so much going on. I just needed a mind break."

He snorted at me a raised a curious brow, "A 'mind break' huh?"

I sucked in my lips nervously and then returned eye contact, "Yup." I replied with a pop of the 'p'.

"Well Namine, when you're done with your 'mind break' would you like to come play video games with us?" The blond asked with a grin.

I nodded, "You mean come kick your ass? Sure." I stood from the carpeted floor and started towards him.

He cocked a brow at me, "Oh really?"

"Yes really." I responded and stuck up my nose as I passed him through the doorway.

* * *

"No! No! You're being a dick! Stop it!" I screeched.

The game announced Demyx as the winner and he raised his arms in a victorious stance, "Yes! I win! You can all suck my ass!" He waggled his butt in our faces and I couldn't hold back my eye roll.

Axel snorted, "Quit being a prick before I shove a fork up that ass in my face."

My brother leaped away and covered his tush, "What a terrible thing to say to me!" He cried.

"I second Axel's motion." Roxas chimed as he raised his hand.

"Third." I added and copied Roxas' movements.

Demyx let out a mock cry, "I knew you all hated me!"

My sister chimed in from the kitchen, "They're not the only ones."

I couldn't prevent the snort that left my lips when Demyx's face completely fell at Larxene's comment. She did have good timing, I'll give her that. He growled and called into the other room, "Bitch! You ain't in this conversation!"

Her face was suddenly in the doorway, "Call me a bitch again and you'll never have another conversation ever because your tongue will be down the toilet." Demyx just gapped like a fish. I don't think he had anything snarky to say to that one.

"Dammmnnn." Axel replied with a smirk, "Is your sister single?"

Demyx gagged before turning to his red-haired friend, "Please… don't ever ask that again."

Larxene just gave her signature evil grin as she slipped back into the kitchen like the snake she was. I turned to Roxas with a smile, "We hate her."

"Yeah… I've noticed." He replied with a laugh.

My brother's voice lowered into a whisper, "She's everywhere. You can't talk about her. She'll know. And then the next morning I will have toothpaste in my hair."

Roxas cocked a brow, "Toothpaste?"

"She replaces his hair-gel with toothpaste whenever she gets pissed at him. Demyx is too asleep in the mornings to check, so he falls for it every time." I explained.

The blond reared back, "Gross, dude. How do you get that out of your hair every morning? Do you retake a shower? How are you not late?"

My eyes widened in panic. Oh shit, we can't tell Roxas that Demyx uses magic to get rid of the toothpaste. I glanced at Demyx uncomfortably and gritted my teeth, "Yeah Demyx, how _do_ you get rid of the toothpaste?"

My brother just grinned at me. "I dunno," He shrugged, "I just put my head in the sink, and run my hands through my hair. It all comes out pretty quickly. I guess it's like magic or something."

Axel cackled at that one.

* * *

"Are you guys telling me that you are seriously too manly to play a dance game? C'mon! Get over yourselves!" I exclaimed as I held the disk in my hand.

Roxas sprung off the couch, "You know what? Challenge accepted."

I pointed at Roxas with a grin, "He's my favorite. You two can get out and go home."

Axel merely rolled his eyes before Demyx chimed in, "Ummmm, this is my home."

I groaned, "It's an expression." I popped the disk into the console and waited for the game to load. When the screen popped up and music blared loudly I began scrolling through the multiple song choices. I knew the song I was going for: Sanctuary.

Roxas' face melted, "Aw man, this is my guilty pleasure song."

I couldn't help the way my face perked up, "Really? Same here! It's my favorite song on this game."

Roxas nodded and then stared at the screen nervously, "I am such a terrible dancer… this will be completely awful. I am warning you now."

The song pulled up and began blasting out of the speakers. The figure on the screen began dancing to the beat as we attempted to copy its movements. Was I going hard? Yes. I wanted to show off in front of Roxas. Not to brag, but I'm not a bad dancer.

"Ooh Roxas, look at that booty go." Axel cat-called with a chuckle.

I glanced over at Roxas and he was keeping up pretty well, but his face flushed slightly when Axel made fun of his ass. The blond sneered, "Yeah like you could do better, you prick."

The redhead gave a smirk, "I'm great at everything."

Roxas never gave up when it came to witty banter, so even though he was winded from dancing the boy still had to retort, "Then get your ass up and play this game. We'll see how you do."

"Nah."

The blond's glare was as cold as ice.

* * *

So after dancing my way to victory, and kicking some teenage boy ass in almost every game we played I thought I deserved a well-deserved break from gaming. I glided up the stairs to my room and put on my pajamas: a huge t-shirt, my short shorts, and some long mismatched stripped socks. I plopped down in my chair in front of my computer and watched some online cat videos just for giggles. I mean… who doesn't like cat videos, right?

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud knock on my door. Thinking the obvious, that it was my mom; I spun around in my chair before responding, "Come in!"

Boy was I in for a surprise when Roxas strode into my room like it was no big deal. Oh God… were my pajamas cute? I feel like a dork right now. Who wears long socks to bed!? Well, me obviously, but was that weird? Did Roxas think that was weird?

The blond smiled at me as he shut the door behind him. He shut the door… what does this mean!? Does he want us to have privacy? He's not gonna try to pull anything here, right? Because if he does everyone then will have _lied_ to me about him being a nice guy…

Damn I was thinking way too much.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked with curiosity.

I wasn't doing anything with my face when I was thinking all those thoughts was I? He probably thought I was crazy. I shook my head quickly, "Nope. I was just watching cat videos. …Because that's what normal people do, right?"

"Of course, who doesn't like cat videos?" Roxas replied with a laugh.

See. I was right. I felt my lips twitch lightly, "I might like cats more than most people. I love black cats with green eyes, ugh, they're adorable." Am I really talking to Roxas about cats? Wait… I said black cats. OH SHIT. BE COOL.

He cocked a brow at me, "Black cats, huh? Aren't they bad luck, or something?"

That's exactly what I did _not_ want him to ask. "No not really. That's just a myth cause they're associated with… um…" I paused. Don't do what you did with Kairi… _Don't do what you did with Kairi…_

Roxas snapped in realization, "Witches! Witches in the stories all have black cats. Is that what're your talking about?"

I nodded harshly, "Yes. Exactly. We should talk about something else now. It makes me sad to talk about black cats cause my mom won't let me get a cat, but I love them so much cause ya know all the other wit-girls in some of my classes have a cat. It's just so unfair." Really…? I almost blew it talking about cats? _Again?_

Roxas scrunched his face in slight concern, "Okay…? Sorry to hear that."

I sighed, "Sorry about that. I just get nervous and awkward… I don't mean to babble on about things that don't make sense. You'll get used to it." I stared down at my non-matching socks before getting the courage to speak again, "So I assume you needed something because you came into my room? I didn't mean to blather on about cats."

"Oh!" The blond removed his gaze and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Is he… _nervous_ around me? This is a _good_ sign, right? I gazed at him waiting for his response, and finally he found his voice, "I don't want this to sound like I'm creepy, but I really just wanted to come hang out with you. I know we don't really _know_ each other, but if it's okay I'd like to?"

My mouth fell agape, "No, no! It's fine! I have no problem with that. I'm always open to having new friendships. We seem to have a lot in common, that's a good start." I could feel the ruby flush creeping onto my face. No Namine. Stop it. No blushing! Do not make this obvious.

His grin almost split his face, "You're right!" He flopped himself down onto my floor. Roxas started the conversation, "So you like cats, which is cool. You can dance fairly well, and from your audition yesterday that you said you 'nailed hardcore', you must be quite the good artist. You like The Nobodies and Sanctuary is also your guilty pleasure song, mad respect for both of those facts. And I must say that you really do kick ass at video games."

I scoffed at the last comment, "Damn straight. I kick supreme ass. Nobody can touch me."

Roxas didn't hide his laugh, "I believe you entirely."

"Well good sir, everything you listed we seem to have in common. Although, I am unsure of your artistic abilities." I cooed as I swung my legs in my chair.

The boy stared blankly at me, "Okay, hold up one sec, are you implying that I am a good dancer?"

"I thought your ass shook very well."

Roxas nodded, "Thanks for looking at my ass, I really appreciate it."

I placed a hand on my chest in mock graciousness, "Oh my God, you are so welcome. I can do that for you at anytime."

The blond's laugh was infectious as I began to cackle along with him. I suddenly stopped, "No but seriously, artistic abilities?"

"Singing is an art, right? I can sort of do that? I can play the guitar. If any of that counts then yes, I am totally an artist." He replied with a snort.

I rolled my eyes with an exasperated sigh, "I guess I can let that one slide. Is that like you hidden talent, or is there more too you than that?"

The boy gave a shrug, "Well I guess I'm pretty good at skateboarding, but not like to the extreme. Professional life is not in my future. That's not really a hidden talent though. I guess my hidden talent would be that I can actually write songs? I also write poems? I am completely emotional sap, so now you know my darkest secret."

My eyes widened, "Do you just tell everyone everything about you, or does this make me special?"

"Just you, sorta? I am not really asked questions about myself so it's cool to talk about my personal life. The guys and I just don't talk about this kind of stuff, and I've never really had female friends. I've only had girlfriends who never cared about what I did." He glanced down at the carpet after his last comment.

"Yeah, I heard from Demmy about your not-so-lucky dating life…"

"Well you live and learn, I guess. I mean I'm only a sophomore in high school; I have plenty of time to find the right girl." She's right here! It's me! Pleasseeee!

"You're completely right! No rush for dating. There's no need." I replied with a painfully forced smile. He should just love me. Really. Like. _Really._

"Exactly! You get it! Have you ever been in any regretful relationships?"

"Nah. Unless you count some first grade 'boyfriends' then I've never really had one. I'm painfully shy and awkward when it comes to having crushes on people. I typically avoid guys I am interested in like they have the plague." I informed him. I thought about it after I said it though… oh no. What if he thinks I don't like him because I am talking to him right now? I already told him I'm awkward though! What if he figures out I like him because I'm being awkward around him? Oh sweet lord SOMEONE HELP ME.

"Yeah I feel you. I do this weird thing with my hair when I like a girl. I ruffle it and run my hand through it all the time. I don't even realize when I'm doing it, but Axel and Demyx harass me about it all the time. Sora even noticed it, and I just freaked. It's so embarrassing because I feel like girls think I have an obsession with my hair." As he was explaining the action, he actually did it. Does that mean he likes me, or was that an unconscious thing?

"You just did it."

His face flushed instantly, "Oh God, I did? I didn't even realize it. I guess because I was talking about it, it just happened. Wow."

Ouch. Pang to the heart. I forced a laugh, "Aren't brains weird?"

"Completely."

I don't know where the time went, but I just kept talking and talking. He was so amazing, and he was exactly like I thought he was. Our conversation staggered about everything, and I managed to have a long talk without somehow awkwardly trying to get out of speaking of witches. I am totally getting better at this. He was smiling, laughing, and joking along with me. Roxas is perfect. I swear I saw him ruffle his hair once or twice, but I might be paranoid.

* * *

Demyx trotted into my room when he found no sign of me. He wasn't too thrilled when he found Roxas and me asleep in my room. I had passed out in my cushioned computer chair, and Roxas was out on my floor. If wizards could spontaneously combust, my brother would have. He was not too thrilled about what he was witnessing. He screeched, "Oh my fuck! Namine, what did you do?!"

I sprung up out of my chair fell to the floor in a panic breathing heavily. I stared wide eyed up at my brother, "What the hell!?"

Roxas sat up immediately and held a hand to his chest to calm his heart. His eyes bulged when he saw Demyx standing in the door. He shook his head quickly, "No, no, no. This is not what you think, Mr. Jumps to Conclusions."

I gave staggered breathes, "What Roxas said."

"Why are you _sleeping_ in my sister's _room_!?" Demyx cried at his friend.

I immediately put a finger to my lips to shush him, "Are you trying to get us in trouble with dad? Shut up Demyx! It was an accident! We were just talking and fell asleep! It's not like we were in the bed together, so calm your shit."

Demyx recoiled from my statement, "This is too weird! You two can't _bond_!"

"Demyx, it's not that big of a deal! Just calm down." Roxas stated while running a hand through his sleep hair.

My brother's eyes widened, "No. NO!" He dashed out of the doorway calling Axel's name down the hallway.

The blond glanced down at his hand then back at me, "Oops."

* * *

I knew that we had to tell Dad about the vending machine, but I really wanted to wait until Roxas and Axel left for obvious reasons. Instead, the conversation was brought up after Roxas had to go pick up his sister from her friend's house because she got sick. He was then stuck babysitting the rest of Sunday. So much for the entire "weekend of fun" plan. At least he's a good big brother… unlike mine. Unfortunately, Kairi decided to show up and Axel was _still at the house_ when my dad trotted into the kitchen with us. He was just having a casual conversation until he brought up the news coverage about the vending machine mystery at my school.

My adoring brother turned to me, "Yes, Namine, tell Dad about the vending machine incident at the school."

I gulped and shifted on the bar stool I was sitting on, "Well that's an interesting story," I paused before grinning, "that was all _Demyx's_ fault."

The blond seemed surprised, "What!? How the hell was it my fault!?"

"This is why you don't try to push blame, because it always bites you in the ass. You should get the memorized into your thick head." Axel chimed in.

My father glared at us, "What did you two do?"

"Demyx called me a slut and my emotions blew up the vending machine?" I asked sweetly with a shrug and a smile.

My father's eyes widened, "What!? Demyx, how could you do that to your sister?" He scolded.

"Well I was worried that Namine was just trying to get into Roxas' pants so I confronted her about it. Not my fault she got a little mad about it. I mean she's still doing it! He slept in her room last night!" Demyx defended before realizing his mistake.

Dad's eyes were probably red as he viciously turned his attention back to me, "_He. Did. What?_"

I held my hands up in fear, "No, no, no! We were talking last night and we both fell asleep. He was sleeping on the floor, and I fell asleep in my computer chair. Nothing happened. This conversation is about Demyx being a jackass!"

I didn't miss the thumbs up from Kairi behind my dad's shoulder.

"No way! It's about you _blowing up a vending machine!_" Demyx retorted.

My dad nodded, "Actually, that is a little bit concerning. Most of the time magic is connected to emotions only when powers are developing, but you're too old to still develop."

"Dad, talking about me developing is making me really uncomfortable." I replied in monotone.

My father stared me down, "Namine this is serious. There could really be a problem with your magic. I want you to be careful until we get this figured out. Do not get too over-emotional."

"I'm a teenage girl… that should be easy." Sarcasm oozed from my voice.

* * *

"Did Roxas really sleep in your room with you!? That is amazing! I cannot believe this! You two are getting closer than I realized. Ooh-la-laaa!" Kairi sang with a waggle of her eyebrows.

I sighed, "It was exactly what I said it was, we were talking and fell asleep. That is all."

"C'mon Namine, what were you guys talking about so much, huh? That's so adorable. You two are _so_ adorable! Just date already! I ship you." The redhead cooed as she bounced around my room.

"_Kairi_, we're becoming _friends_ first. I'm not even sure that he likes me, okay? He made it sound very casual last night. He just wants a female friend." I told her.

She shrugged, "Alrighty then. I'll become his female friend, and you become his girlfriend. Got it?"

"You are making this difficult."

* * *

It was Monday. My weekend with Roxas was completely awesome, yet completely awful due to my brother's outburst. He made me want to crawl into a hole. Roxas will never talk to me again. I curled up into a ball before I heard the _ping!_ of my cellphone. I stared at it before swiping it open. Who was this?

_555-4673: Hey Nam, Dem isnt answering my text. Do you guys want to come hang out after school? –Rox_

Roxas. _Roxas texted me!?_ I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. How did he even get my number!? Demyx sure as hell didn't give it to- Kairi. Kairi gave it to him. I hate her… but I love her. I immediately saved the number into my phone before texting him in return.

_Me: Dont you have to work today?_

He told me all about his dad's paint shop, and how he made him work on Mondays and Wednesdays.

_Ping!_

_Roxas: Oh right. Wanna come to the paint shop? Help me out of my boredom of paint labelling. -Rox_

I giggled at his response. He was precious. I want him. Can I put him in my pocket?

_Me: Sure lol._

Is 'lol' annoying? Does he use that? Oh God. I am overthinking everything. I can't even.

_Ping!_

_Roxas: Awesome! See you guys then._

I squealed louder than I should have.

* * *

Kairi decided to tag along with this little trip to the paint store. So Demyx, Kairi, and I opened the store door, and the little bell rang throughout the store. Roxas came around the corner excitedly when he heard the noise. He leaned against the counter with a grin, "Hey guys! Oh Kairi, I didn't expect you too!"

My redheaded friend gave a grin, "Surprise!"

"But wait, where's Axel?"

"He has his own job to do, remember?" Demyx reminded him.

The blond nodded, "Oh yeah, that's right."

Suddenly there was a ding again from behind us. Roxas growled lowly, "Not this ass again. He insists that I don't know what I'm talking about, and he keeps coming back to harass me about my paint recommendations. I'm a guy. I'm not supposed to know this stuff."

Kairi smacked his hand, "Hey, don't discriminate!"

He let out a laugh before heading over to the older gentleman with a fake smile, "Hello, welcome to Cid's Paint Shop, how may I help you?"

Demyx trotted over to one of the aisles full of paint, and I followed him in concern with Kairi on my tail. I cocked a brow at him, "What're you doing?"

He climbed up the paint stacks, "Looking at colors that I might want to spell my room… or someone."

"Demyx!" I hissed in a whisper, "This really isn't a good idea."

My brother scoffed at me, "It'll be fine."

"Thank you, come again." I heard Roxas' voice chime as he began to head back over to us.

I waved my arms in a panic and whispered once more, "Roxas is coming back! Get down! He's going to be so pissed if you get him in trou-"

Something snapped and the paint came hurling down onto Demyx and the floor. I felt my stomach sink. Oh no… Roxas ran around the corner to the front of the aisle and physically paled.

"Demyx! You idiot!" He screeched, "I have to stall him!" Roxas sped off to find his dad to distract him. Unfortunately, he headed in the wrong direction.

I heard the angry stomps coming from the back of the store. I glanced away for a moment and out of the corner of my eye saw Demyx slipping his wand out of his boot. I glared at him, "Don't you even think about-"

The store owner, aka Roxas' dad Cid, trudged through the store to find out what all the commotion was about. Kairi and I froze in place as the large man narrowed his eyes when he saw us. He gritted his teeth, "What have you two done to my paint!?"

I tried to retort, "It wasn't us! It was Demyx!" I turned to point at my brother who had already fled from the scene. That ass.

"Really? Because I don't see Demyx."

"He made a run for it when he heard you coming!" I defended. _More like made a spell for it._

"Well, whether your brother is responsible or not, he's not here and someone has to fix it. Therefore, you two are going to organize all my paint cans back to their respected places! Understand?"

"But-"

"No buts redhead! You two are going to fix this mess! You understand?"

We nodded miserably, "Yes sir…"

He stormed away in huff to the back of the store, muttering something about stupid teenagers. I'm surprised he still lets Roxas be around my brother.

Kairi growled in frustration, "Do you realize how long it will take us to fix the stupid mistake your brother made!?"

I pulled the clip out of my hair and it extended into my wand. I guided Kairi back a bit, "I'll take care of it. You just wait a sec, kay?"

My friend shook her head, "But your dad said not for you to not use your magic!"

I just held up my wand, "We don't have time to worry about that! It's just my emotions we need to worry about anyway."

Kairi sighed, "Alright. But you know I hate using magic to get out of things. Although, I really don't feel like reorganizing paint, so go for it."

I raised my wand and the paint buckets ascended into the air, floating back to their respective places. That is until…

"Namine?"

I flinched with a start, the paint cans falling and the buckets pouring their contents out on the floor. I spun my head towards the voice. There were two ocean blue eyes peering around the corner of the aisle back at mine. Oh shit.

Roxas.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I know it's been a while since this updated, but here it is! Hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

Chapter 4

"R-Roxas!" I squeaked.

He stared at me with his mouth agape, "Were those cans just… _floating!?_" He then glanced around noticing the paint covering the tiles and walls.

Suddenly, the voice of his father had returned, "What was that?!"

Roxas flinched and turned back to me, "Do whatever you just did! Fix it before he comes back!"

What should I do!? What _can _I do!? I quickly reacted and lifted my wand, all the paint returning to their buckets and only a few being left on the floor to be put away. His father wouldn't believe it if we actually got done that quickly. I retracted my wand and stuck the clip back in my hair before running over to the remaining paint buckets, shoving one of them in Roxas' arms. "Here," I whispered before handing Kairi a can as well.

The large man turned the corner grumpily, "Don't tell me you spilled my-oh. Roxas what are you doing?"

The blond turned towards his father while setting one of the paint cans on its shelf, "I thought I'd come help the girls out. I mean, Namine is my best friend's little sister. I can't just let her take the punishment for something he did. That's not fair."

I set a can of purple paint on its shelf nervously as Roxas continued to make up excuses for his dad to get him to leave. Eventually, the man walked away and I heaved a sigh.

I gazed at him wide-eyed, "Thanks for covering for me."

Roxas finished setting the last few buckets of paint away before turning towards me, "Speaking of which, what the hell _was_ that?"

"Ah ha ha, what're you talking about? Nothing happened at all?" Kairi laughed nervously and squeaked out her words.

The boy cocked a brow at her, "_Really, _Kairi?"

She chewed her lip and bobbed her head in understanding before placing the can of paint on the floor. My best friend glanced at me then back to Roxas. She clicked her tongue, "Yeah… Nami, I think I'm just going to go to the other side of the store that is as far away from this area as possible. Before I say anything else that could be stupid." The redhead hung her head in shame before speeding off away from us.

I sighed and rolled my eyes then turned my attention back to Roxas, "You can't tell anyone."

"Not a peep." He replied.

I gulped. "I'm a witch."

The blond gapped at me like a fish. "A—_witch. _Like magical potions, spells, and pointy hats kind of witch?"

I nodded. "Yes. Only I don't think the hat is a very nice fashion statement."

"I would say you're joking but I saw it firsthand. I swear I won't tell anyone," he let the information sink in until his eyebrows shot up past his bangs. "Wait, what about Demyx?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah… he's a wizard. So is my dad but not Larxene or my mom. They're human. How do you think Demyx made his quick escape?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense now. What an ass."

I groaned, "You have no idea." I stared at him in concern as he stood there like a statue. I took a step towards him hesitantly and he made no move to get away, "You okay there, Roxas? You're very calm and taking this pretty well."

The blond shrugged, "Well it's not like it's going to change anything. Demyx is still my buddy… just a little pissed that he never thought to mention that he could do _magic_."

I actually came to my brother's defense (even though this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for him!), "We're not supposed to tell. Our magic could get taken away."

"I get it. Wait. You just told me, so what happens now?"

I felt my entire world crash down on me. Oh no. I have to tell Dad…

* * *

"_Another_ person!? Why don't you just tell the entire school that we're magical, huh? I can't believe you did this! Why did you even tell him!?" Dad screeched at me. There were veins poking from his neck I had never seen before. Maybe they've developed after we've stressed him out so much.

"Well… he caught me doing magic?" I murmured as I shifted uncomfortably on the couch. My father hovered over me, and squinted his eyes angrily.

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He seemed to be thinking, which is never a good sign. Then he gritted his teeth and pointed an irritated finger at me, "Didn't I tell you _no_ magic until we figured out what was going on with your powers?"

I nodded guiltily, "Yes… but to be honest I was only trying to keep us from getting into trouble. Demyx tried to climb the shelves at the paint shop and knocked them down. We could've gotten sued by Cid if he had wanted to. Demyx could've gotten charged with destruction of property or something. He did some kind of magic transportation spell, and BAM he was gone!"

"He. Did. _What?_" My father growled.

"Destroyed paint?"

"The other thing."

"A magic transportation spell?"

Dad hissed with aggravation, "Yes. _That._ Transportation spells are dangerous, ugh, that just shows how far that boy will go to get out of trouble."

I bobbed my head. "Yes, so you should punish him and not me?"

My father pinched the bridge of his nose before heaving a sigh. "I understand why you did it, but that doesn't change the fact that you were still doing magic after I said not to."

I shot up out of my seat to interrupt him. "But, Dad! I didn't have a choice!"

He held up a hand. "I know. You were just trying to protect us. With that said, I still don't want you to use magic until we get this fixed, got it?"

"Yes, sir. I understand," I replied mournfully.

"Now, I need you to call up all of your friends. We need to have a talk."

* * *

Kairi, Roxas, and Axel all piled together on the couch, while Demyx and I sat in the recliners that sat directly across from each other. Dad sternly stood with his arms folded and his foot on the coffee table that sat in the center of the living room.

"Alright, here's how this works," he began coldly. "If the fact that magic exist leaves this house, then we will all lose our magic, got it?"

Our three friends bobbed their heads in understanding before my father continued. "If you cause me and my kids to lose our magic, then I will have your asses on a platter so quick. Do. You. Un-der-stand?"

The nodding picked up pace quickly. Kairi was brave enough to speak. "Yes, sir, Mr. Cloud. I wouldn't want Nami to lose her magic because of me. I've been keeping this a secret since we were kids. You know you can trust me!"

Dad shot his eyes towards her. "Then I expect you to keep these boys in line, yeah?"

She bobbed her head. "Of course."

"Good. Now we can't let anything get out about this vending machine incident for sure. If anyone asks, you guys didn't see anything. We good?"

Axel saluted in response while Kairi continued her aimless head nodding. Roxas, on the other hand, seemed thoroughly confused. He cocked a brow and slowly raised his hand slightly. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Cloud, but what does the school vending machine catching on fire have to do with magic?"

Demyx let out a snort, and I shot him a warning glare. He ignored it, of course, before opening his big ass mouth. "Namine was the one who caught the machine on fire."

"What?" Roxas swiftly glanced over at me.

"Look, it was an accident, okay? My magic is on the fritz right now. It's connected with my emotions for some reason, so I got a little pissed and, in turn, it…" I shrugged, "well, caught the machine on fire…?"

Roxas blinked in surprise with a slight tilt of his head. "Oh."

"S'okay. It's just cause she's a hot head… get it? Hot head?" Demyx snickered.

I squinted at him. "No one thinks you're funny. Your jokes are name."

Roxas smiled at the exchange before glancing back at me. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Apparently, Kairi couldn't keep in the laugh that bubbled out after _that_ comment.


End file.
